Together, We Can Do Anything
by Music Girl 16
Summary: Luna plays violin and Harry can dance.  Both have dreams, but then those dreams are taken away from them.  But they will face great risk.  Because he told her "Together, we can do anything"  Better review inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Together, We Can Do Anything**_

Summary: All his life he has danced for one reason. "Whenever I dance, the world stops and watches" And she will always play violin because "She can feel her mother's spirit." Now they must give up all they've worked for because someone tells them not to. Will they give it up? Or will they face great risk just to achieve their dreams? With friends by their side, they are in for a wild ride. Because together, they can do anything.

Characters: Pansy, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Harry

Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Luna/Harry, Pansy/Draco

Genres: Spiritual, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Heads Up: Luna and Harry are not lovers in this story; they have the relationship of a brother and sister.

**Prologue**

_(Harry)_

"Please? Can I have dance lessons?" Young Harry Potter begged to his godfather Sirius.

"No, I told you many times and the answer is still no!" he said writing a letter.

"Why not?" Harry asked Remus who was reading.

Remus looked up from his book.

"Well…because…because…well, dancing is sort of for girls only." Remus said nervously.

"But I promise I will practice every day. And I won't quit after the first year, I promise." Harry said

"Harry, the answer is-"Sirius began

"Please? I won't ask for anything else." Harry interrupted

"I know you want to, but-"

"I promise. Besides, there are many boys who dance and-"

"ENOUGH! Harry, you are not getting dance lessons and that's final!" Sirius said angrily

"Alright. I won't ask anymore." Harry mumbled going to his room. He flopped himself on the bed and sniffled

"It's not fair! I want to dance really badly. How can they not see that I want to dance?" He sobbed to himself

He covered himself up and closed his eyes.

**Meanwhile…**

Remus looked up at Sirius; he looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"You do realize you just crushed his dreams?" He said

Sirius looked at Remus, he sighed while putting down his quill.

"I know I shouldn't have been harsh with him. But, ever since he saw that girl dancing…I…just don't want him to be bullied about it." He said finally

"I know you care deeply for him. I do too, but he needs to choose his own paths. Paths that will lead him to greatness." Remus said putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"

**3 Hours Later…**

Harry woke up and checked his clock. He had been asleep for 3 hours. He went downstairs and saw Sirius and Remus by the fire.

"Sit, Harry. We need to talk to you." Sirius said pointing to a stool.

Harry sat down, he felt nervous at what his godfather would tell him

"Yes?" he asked.

"We have been talking about your behavior after you asked for dance lessons" Remus said, "We want you to have a good childhood considering…everything. We finally agreed to give you what you wanted. As long as you practice every day and do your best."

Harry almost fell out of his seat.

"Y-you mean it?" he asked.

He wondered if he was dreaming.

Sirius nodded his head.

He couldn't believe it! They were letting him have dance lessons. He knew that he wasn't dreaming. He got up and hugged his loving godfather and Remus.

_(Luna)_

"Luna, I want talk to you." Luna's father called.

"Yes, father?" Luna asked sitting on the couch.

"I haven't heard you play your violin around the house. Is everything alright?" he asked

"Yes, lessons are fine and my teacher says I'm wonderful." She paused, "But, ever since what happened with mom. I feel like the magic in the music is gone."

Luna's father looked at her; he knew she missed her mother deeply. They always had been so close, and after the tragic accident leading to her mom's death. She had become a very quiet girl.

"You know she is never gone. I know it's hard for you, but her spirit is in the music you play. She wants you to play, I can feel it." He said hugging her

Luna looked at her father; there was a sparkle of hope in his eyes. She nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll try." She said going to her room.

_Mother's spirit is in the music, I just have to believe _Luna thought to herself.

Luna closed the door and took out her violin, a beautiful auburn color, and put the shoulder rest on it. She then took out her bow, tightened it, and put rosin on it. She held the violin up, and turned to Pachelbel Canon in G.

She took a deep breath, and began. She felt the smooth tempo, reminding of the time Luna and her mother going on a trip to the Oceanside. The smooth, calm waters flowing like the half notes on the page. The waves softly lapping up onto the shore like the slurred eighth notes. And her mother, slowing walking towards her in time to the quarter notes. And the winding blowing through her hair as the music got louder. But then, her mother pulled Luna into warm longing embrace just as she reached the fermata. The memory faded as she got softer.

By then, tears were forming. She put her violin down, and sat on her bed. Her mother was in the music. She felt the happiest memory of her mother on the music sheet. Her mother had never left her; she had found her way on the pages of the book.

Luna grabbed the photograph of her mother, with a smile so gentle on her face.

"You'll never leave me, I know that now." She whispered, "And I'll never leave you."

She felt as though someone touched her shoulder. And she had the feeling someone was watching over her. She couldn't see her, but Luna's mother was standing there, with a smile on her face and hope shining in her eyes.

She whispered softly "I will always be with you, no matter what."

**End of chapter 1. Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Practice, Practice, Practice**_

_(Harry)_

"Straighter, Harry! Leg has to be straight!" Mrs. Feher scolded.

_Shoot! Not again! Why does that happen? _Harry thought.

"S-sorry, Mrs. Feher." He stammered straightening his leg.

He gave up and sat down on the floor.

"Good try, Harry. Just remember to keep the one leg straight and you'll have done it perfectly." She said

"No matter what do, how many times I practice, I'll never be perfect." He sighed.

She sat down beside him.

"Well, think of it this way. Whenever you practice, think like it's a performance. And you can't mess it up." She suggested.

"Will it work?" He asked.

"I thought like that when I was your age." She replied, "I know that you have potential, you just haven't found it yet."

She stood up and held out her hand.

"Want to try again?" she asked, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry looked up at her, and then looked at his shoes.

"I want to try again." He said pulling himself up.

He looked determined; he wanted to perfect this dance to pass.

"Good for you. Just remember, think of it as a performance." She said encouragingly.

_Think of it as a performance _Harry thought. He imagined Sirius and Remus watching him, and he wanted to impress them. And once he thought that, he imagined that whole world stopped just to watch him.

"Excellent! That was wonderful!" Mrs. Feher cried happily "That was the best dance I've ever seen!"

Harry took off his shoes and back sat down.

"How did you manage to dance so perfectly?" She asked

"I imagined that my godfather was sitting right there and smiling. And I was only dancing for him, and then I imagined the whole world stopped just for me." Harry replied.

"Most people will stop to see one dance." She agreed

Harry looked at Mrs. Feher, and smiled.

_(Luna)_

"Luna, you keep going too fast. You need to slow down and keep a steady beat." Her teacher, Mr. Johns sighed irritably

Luna stopped so suddenly, that was the fifth time she messed up.

"I give up; I will never be able to play fiddle music. It's too hard!" she cried looking at all the music

If she could keep a steady beat, then she would have the French Minuet perfected.

Mr. John's put down his violin. He didn't like how Luna was always putting herself down. He told her to sit. He gave her a look of sincerity and sympathy.

"It's not on how well you play, its how you always say you can't do it and give up easily. I have never doubted your playing ability. It's you whom you doubt. You need to learn how to never give up, to stand tall and amaze the world. Who knows? Maybe you'll surprise yourself and find who you truly are." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked

He smiled a smile of hope. She got up, flipped to the French Minuet, and put the violin up to her chin. She wasn't going to give up without a fight, and she meant it. She started with the tricky sixteenth notes, trying hard not to lose the rhythm. But the rest was a breeze. Until the part where the dancers were supposed to switch partners. That part always confused her; it was to be played like a waltz, not a polka.

But then she started seeing her mother and father dancing to the beat she was supposed to play to. Her mother was smiling and having a good time. And her father looked the happiest he had ever been. Then she remembered that day, ten years ago when she first played Pachabel's Canon in G. It was the same thing; her mother was always there inside the music.

"That was the most amazing piece I have ever seen! You kept a perfect, steady beat. I am so proud of you! How did manage to pull it off?" her teacher asked breathlessly.

"Well, I imagined my mother and father dancing to the beat and it made me keep going." She answered putting her things away.

* * *

><p><em>what do you think? I don't know much about dancing. If someone could give me some advice, then I'd be grateful :)<em>


End file.
